


From the Ground

by crowroad



Series: Triage Elegies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical References, Brotherly Angst, Elegy, Episode: s10e22, Litany, Mark of Cain, Murder, POV Second Person, Poetry, Season/Series 10, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase your Abel from the pyre.</p><p>Dean: elegy for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Companion for another brother-elegy, [Genius](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3903523).

~

Burn it all, resort the last

edge the first, birth, rite,

scorched as a plain

on the inlands, innards

it isn't like you mapped--

unbrothered, betrayed

unkingdomed, hinged

to ulna, _flexor carpi_

 _radialis_ , a freaking click

to arson, slaughter; clock them all,

boy, between the eyes

chase your Abel from the pyre

and drive south

kick in the door crack

a neck, break (at last)

a seraph; vertebrate

unworthy of I, will,

will and I; you might have been

salvage once, salvation-stitched

to something sick, one-

armed, eyed; two-hearted sink

to hindbrain, tell your Abel:

_you ought to have gone up_

_you ought to be wood-_

_hacked ash, you ought_

_to eat your own_

_resorts, words, ends, bonds_ ;

 _you ought never to have lived_ ,

brother you’re a fire

too far, flashover-

gutted, frame read rites;

you were a house once,

and god said unhallowed

firesite, wanderer

of the lesser sacrifice,

you're gone, north

for highway, south for hell

all-directions wreck,

and smoke, and forgetting.

**Author's Note:**

> "The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain."—Trickster!Gabriel, "Mystery Spot"
> 
> title from Genesis 4:10, of course.


End file.
